narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Lee
Shun Lee is a character who appears in flashbacks in the canon Naruto: Shukumei Saigen. He is the older of protagonist Tomi and was the former leader of a rag-tag group of Kenjutsu users within Konoha known as Konoha's Rock Hard Swordsman Club. He was the one who actually came up with the idea to make the club and originally intended it to be for sword users only but later decided that all types of Kenjutsu users would be allowed. He was killed during a mission a few years after the establishment of the group. Background Shun Lee and Tomi growing up were the only friends that each other had and the other friends they needed till they met Kenshin Koigokoro years later during the establishment of Konoha's Rock Hard Swordsman Club. Shun Lee's dream was to make a team powerful enough to rival the Hidden Mist's Seven Swordsmen, a dream which Tomi wishes to achieve know that Shun Lee is dead. Shun Lee first got the idea to make a club of Kenjutsu users when he himself read about the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in the Konoha Records. Shun Lee was already a good swordsman and decided to incoporate his swordsmanship into various styles of Kenjutsu, he taught his techniques to Tomi and eventually the two were well adept Kenjutsu users. They met Kenshin, a up and coming Konoha Jonin who had already begun to make a name for himself in the village and the three created the Rock Hard Swordsman Club. A few years after the establishment of the club, Shun Lee died in battle on a mission for Konoha. Appearance Shun Lee's current appearance would be that of a mangled corpse as he is now deceased, however when he was last seen he appeared to be an average teenaged male with blonde hair and brown eyes. Personality As marked by Tomi and Kenshin Koigokoro, Shun Lee was a very quiet guy but was quite smart in his books. He liked to read about things before acting on them and didn't ask about things he didn't know about, instead he would go and learn for himself. Synopsis Relationships Tomi Tomi and Shun Lee were best friends growing up, the two were really the only friends that each other had. Since Tomi was his little brother, Shun Lee would often like a freind and a natural big brother towards Tomi. He would scold Tomi when he did something wrong, encourage when he was down, and of course fight with Tomi whenever they had a disagreement. However Shun Lee still marks Tomi as being his only true best friend at the end of the day...well at least before he died. Kenshin Koigokoro Kenshin was the only other good friend that Shun Lee had right before he died as it was Kenshin who made the club more than just a rag-tag group of wannabe Kenjutsu users within Konoha. Kenshin, despite his attitude to the two brothers at first became real good friends to the two. Abilites Swordsmanship & Kenjutsu The only really known ability of Shun Lee to date, he was a good Kenjutsu user as had an affinity with swords. Category:Characters Category:Raiton Master Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen